Sobre vilões e heróis
by Miss BlueBird
Summary: Porque todo amor é trágico.
1. Sobre cigarros e um noivado

_Um breve aviso: por mais bonitinhas e românticas que sejam algumas cenas, essa fic não terá – repito, não terá – um final feliz. Enjoy!_

-'-

**SOBRE VILÕES E HERÓIS  
><strong>_Miss Bluebird_

-'-

**I**. Sobre cigarros e um noivado

"Aos noivos!", alguém gritou, e o tilintar de taças preencheu o grande salão. Harry não brindou. Ao invés disso, bebeu o conteúdo de sua taça num gole só. Desviou o olhar dos noivos (que para o seu horror e sob os aplausos efusivos do restante dos convidados, se beijavam apaixonadamente), sentindo o estômago se revirar dentro da barriga. Olhou ao redor, perplexo – ele parecia ser, de fato, o único que enxergava o grande absurdo que era tudo aquilo. Nem mesmo Ron e Hermione, ou o restante dos Weasley, pareciam incomodados. Todos riam, aplaudiam, conversavam e bebiam, como se nada estivesse errado, como se nada estivesse fora do lugar. E _ela_ – de todos os homens que ela poderia escolher no mundo bruxo (ou até mesmo no mundo trouxa, se ela quisesse), todos os homens que não eram _ele_, ela tinha de escolher justamente aquele que Harry mais odiava. Quase riu da ironia – quase.

Perguntou-se quando foi que tudo começou a dar tão errado.

"Harry!", chamou a voz efusiva de Hermione. Ele se virou para encarar a amiga, que tinha as bochechas rosadas e o rosto afogueado pelo efeito da alegria e do champagne. "Onde esteve? Estávamos procurando por você. Uau, que cerimônia! Está calor aqui, não? Ron foi buscar bebidas."

"Ótimo.", ele respondeu, carrancudo, num tom mais agressivo do que pretendia. Hermione suspirou, revirando os olhos, condescendente.

"Uma hora ou outra você vai ter que aceitar, Harry."

"Não, não vou." Ele rebateu, sem conseguir se segurar, encarando Hermione com raiva. "E me admira muito que _você e Ron_ tenham aceitado. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, depois de tudo o que _ele fez_. Você sabe, Hermione, você viu, você estava lá. Você estava lá."

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Sim, eu estava lá. E não se esqueça de que grande parte das coisas ruins que ele fez foram direcionadas _a mim_, Harry. Mas eu o perdoei, porque acredito que as pessoas podem mudar, e acredito que ele mudou. _Por ela._ Eu também estava lá quando ele perdeu tudo, Harry, e quando se redimiu. E ele salvou a vida de Ginny, _não se esqueça disso_. Ele poderia tê-la deixado morrer.", ela replicou, com calma. Harry não encontrou argumentos para contrariar Hermione, mas isso não diminuía o ódio que sentia.

"Não é justo.", murmurou, antes de se virar e sair andando. Hermione chamou seu nome duas ou três vezes, mas ele ignorou a voz da amiga e continuou. Apanhou uma garrafa da bandeja de um garçom que passava, sob os protestos confusos do mesmo, e rumou para as grandes portas do salão, que davam acesso aos jardins.

Uma brisa fria refrescou seus pensamentos, assim que pisou na grama. Bebeu alguns goles da garrafa. Talvez assim conseguisse ignorar o formigamento que sentia nos cantos dos olhos. Não, não era justo. Não era certo. Todos os motivos apontavam para ele, Harry Potter, o escolhido, o menino-que-sobreviveu, o grande herói, mas mesmo assim ela fez uma escolha diferente. Talvez fosse essa a causa do embrulho no seu estômago – não havia ninguém a quem culpar. _Ela fizera uma escolha_. Ela deveria tê-lo escolhido, mas não o fez. Harry passava inúmeras noites em claro tentando encontrar uma justificativa, algo que acalmasse a angústia, a indignação, a raiva, a saudade, mas sempre acabava jogado no sofá, envolto por garrafas vazias, pontas de cigarro apagadas e nenhuma resposta.

Vasculhou o bolso do paletó atrás de um cigarro. Aprendera a fumar logo depois dela tê-lo abandonado; era um hábito meio vil, sabia bem disso, mas não se importou, porque não tinha ninguém mais a quem incomodar. Coçou a barba malfeita antes de encostar-se ao tronco de um grande carvalho mais afastado, e tragou algumas vezes, soprando a fumaça para cima. Se fechasse os olhos ainda podia sentir o cheiro dos cabelos dela em seus travesseiros.

"Esse seu vício vai acabar matando você um dia."

Harry abriu os olhos. Ela se aproximava, com alguma dificuldade devido à cauda do vestido, e estava _deslumbrante_. Prendera os cabelos para trás num coque elegantemente desalinhado, e os olhos brilhavam sob a luz da lua. O vestido deixava à mostra os ombros salpicados de sardas, brancos demais, talvez devido ao excesso de ausência de sol. "Já vejo as manchetes: Harry Potter, o maior herói de todos os tempos, morto por um câncer no pulmão."

Forçou um sorriso.

"Bela festa, Gin.", foi o que ele respondeu, com certa frieza. Tragou mais uma vez, e ela riu, desviando o olhar. Harry fitou o rosto dela por alguns instantes, sentindo uma dor muito aguda no peito, antes de desviar o olhar também. Ela parecia triste. E feliz. Quis perguntar o que ela estava sentindo, como estava sendo sua vida, sua rotina, mas engoliu as palavras. Palavras não eram mais necessárias, não agora – não depois de tudo.

"Obrigada, mas não fui eu quem organizou.", ela disse simplesmente, observando as luminárias de tecido que flutuavam sobre toda a extensão do jardim.

Harry soltou uma risada de escárnio. "Oh, claro, me esqueci de que agora você tem milhares de criados."

Ela baixou os olhos, e ele se arrependeu imediatamente. "Desculpe-me, Gin."

"Vejo que não está aproveitando a festa.", ela apontou, cuidadosa, sem olhá-lo. Seus olhos pareciam perdidos em algum lugar do horizonte. Harry se segurou para não rir. Não entendia como que ela conseguia simplesmente fingir que nada acontecia. Tudo que haviam passado, desde o primeiro momento em que ele pousou os olhos sobre ela, até todas aquelas merdas que tiveram que superar juntos. Mas ela fizera sua escolha. E Harry foi obrigado a fazer uma escolha também – a escolha de não intervir, de não lutar por ela, porque ele sabia que era uma batalha inútil.

"Perdoe-me por não aproveitar o noivado da mulher que amo sabendo que o noivo não sou eu.", respondeu, com amargura, antes que pudesse se refrear, e tragou novamente. Teve vontade de beijá-la. Arrancar aquele vestido estúpido do seu corpo, jogá-la contra aquela árvore e beijá-la, até que o dia amanhecesse e com ele todo aquele maldito casamento. Mas se conteve, tragando mais uma vez. Afinal, aquilo ainda era uma festa de noivado, e o quão desesperado ele teria de estar?

Ela suspirou. Harry bebeu mais alguns goles da garrafa.

"Entendo o motivo da sua raiva, Harry.", ela murmurou, baixinho, pousando a mão sobre o ombro dele. Harry sentiu um arrepio, seguido de um ímpeto muito grande de empurrá-la, mas não o fez. Não tinha forças para tal. "Mas não vou pedir desculpas por ser feliz."

"Poderia ser qualquer um, Ginny. Qualquer um."

Ela suspirou novamente.

"Não escolhi me apaixonar por Draco, Harry. Simplesmente aconteceu."

Harry deixou escapar uma risada irônica pelo nariz. As palavras dela eram doces e seus olhos eram tristes, mas Harry não pôde evitar sentir raiva. Dela, do maldito Malfoy, de toda aquela merda. Não conseguia entender – não _queria_ entender. Só conseguia enxergar o abismo imenso que ela deixara nele, quando o abandonara.

"Bom, espero que você esteja de fato feliz.", ele replicou, com frieza, jogando o cigarro na grama antes de aparatar.

-'-


	2. Sobre Weasleys e ultimatos

-'-

**SOBRE VILÕES E HERÓIS  
><strong>_Miss Bluebird_

-'-

**II**. Sobre Weasleys e ultimatos

"Ei.", ele disse, para quebrar o silêncio, que já começava a ficar desconfortável. Ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, mas não disse nada. Harry teve que conter um sorriso irônico – Hermione Jane Granger Weasley, uma das maiores mentes do Ministério da Magia, idealizadora de diversos projetos políticos e econômicos, autora de três livros publicados (um deles premiado inclusive pelo próprio Ministro da Magia), esposa de seu melhor amigo, ali parada na soleira de sua porta, o encarando com aqueles dois olhos de chocolate e sem saber o que dizer. Harry quase riu da ironia. Quase. Ao invés disso, forçou um sorriso discreto, e se afastou para lhe conceder passagem. "Entre."

Ela passou por Harry em silêncio, e antes de fechar a porta ele notou seus olhos esquadrinhando o apartamento, tentando disfarçar a expressão de censura. Havia muitos cigarros apagados no cinzeiro, garrafas vazias, restos de comida e roupas sujas espalhadas pelo chão e pelo sofá. Esperava algum comentário sobre a total e completa bagunça do lugar, mas ela parecia estar se esforçando para não dizer nada. Seus cabelos cheiravam a shampoo, o que o deixou ligeiramente embaraçado, já que ele devia estar cheirando a cigarro, vodca barata sujeira de uns dois dias sem tomar banho. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

"Você não apareceu ontem.", ela disse, se virando para ele novamente, após a sua cuidadosa inspeção. Seus olhos brilhavam e Harry conhecia muito bem aquele brilho – estava prestes a levar uma bronca. Seu tom de voz, no entanto, veio calmo e controlado, o que o deixou mais embaraçado ainda – e talvez com um pouco de raiva. Detestava toda aquela condescendência. Ele estava desempregado, bebia e fumava o dia inteiro, fazia sexo com qualquer mulher que encontrasse na rua, tratava todo mundo feito lixo e, ainda assim, todos ainda pareciam ter pena dele. "Todo mundo perguntou por você. Eu e Ron ficamos preocupados. Eu tive de convencê-lo a não vir até aqui arrastar você pra lá."

Ela pareceu atirar aquelas palavras em cima de Harry como se fossem tijolos. Ele engoliu em seco, tentando decifrar aquela expressão estranhamente impassível que ela mantinha no rosto. Alguns segundos se passaram antes que ele pigarreasse. "Acho que dias especiais deixam de ser especiais quando você percebe que não há nada de especial neles.", declarou, e sua voz saiu rouca. Perguntou a si mesmo há quanto tempo não a usava.

"É. Talvez.", ela murmurou, baixando os olhos, e depois se aproximou alguns passos, e lhe estendeu um pacote que trazia nas mãos. "Aqui. Comprei pra você."

"Obrigado. Não precisava."

Hermione soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz, e o encarou com os olhos tristes.

"É natal, Harry."

Ele não soube o que responder. Ficou encarando o pacote que tinha nas mãos, tentando não prestar atenção àquele silêncio cheio de dor. Desejou que Hermione fosse embora. Que o deixasse sozinho. Que parasse de encará-lo com aquela expressão que ele não sabia ler. Mas ela não se moveu. Nem disse nada. Continuou ali, olhando pra ele.

Harry pigarreou mais uma vez, finalmente erguendo os olhos para encará-la também.

"E Ron?"

Hermione se virou de costas, empertigando-se e enxugando discretamente os olhos, que haviam se enchido de lágrimas. Sua voz tremeu um pouco antes que pudesse se recompor. "Como sempre, ele está no Ministério. Recebemos uma coruja relatando um ataque a alguns trouxas perto do centro. Provavelmente obra de ex-Comensais. Ele ficou de ir lá preencher a papelada, e depois nós vamos almoçar n'A Toca. Eu prometi a ele que você estaria lá, Harry.", respondeu, antes de se virar novamente, e voltou a encará-lo com os olhos um pouco avermelhados, completamente recomposta. Harry suprimiu um sorriso diante de toda a argumentação dela – Hermione nunca deixava de surpreendê-lo – e depois baixou os olhos. "Todos nós sentimos sua falta, Harry. _Eu_ sinto sua falta. Acredite, _não_ estou desmerecendo _ou_ minimizando sua dor, mas já se passaram mais de dois anos, e Ginn-"

"Pare.", cortou, num tom de voz mais alto e mais rude do que o pretendido. Não queria notícias. Não precisava de confirmação do quanto _ela_ estava feliz e realizada, nos braços de outro homem. Hermione se calou, e ele se arrependeu imediatamente. "Sinto muito."

"Não importa.", ela disse, imediatamente, e Harry sentiu um pouco de frieza no seu tom de voz.

Ela passou por ele e abriu a porta da sala. Harry continuou encarando o chão. Não tentou impedi-la.

"Harry.", ela murmurou, e ele ergueu os olhos. "O mundo não acabou e você não está sozinho. Pare de agir como se estivesse. Nós todos estaremos esperando por você. E por Merlin, Harry, tome um banho e faça essa barba, você está fedendo e parece um mendigo."

-'-

"_Oh_, Harry, querido!", exclamou a Sra. Weasley, envolvendo Harry num abraço muito apertado. Ele forçou um sorriso quando ela o soltou e agarrou seus ombros, para observá-lo com um adorável olhar de reprovação. "Querido, como você está magro! Qual a última vez que teve uma refeição decente?".

Ele encolheu os ombros, mas não respondeu. Molly Weasley era, de longe, a única figura materna que ele tinha em sua vida. Harry não pôde conter um estremecimento de emoção quando ela o puxou para dentro da sala, e o tão familiar ambiente d'A Toca o recebeu. Sentiu um arrepio e um leve formigamento no canto dos olhos – nada mudara. O piso de pedra, as paredes descascadas, a pequena mesa de madeira com as cadeiras tortas, os sofás com o estofado rasgado, o cheio das comidas deliciosas que a Sra. Weasley sempre cozinhava. Lembrou-se das palavras de Ron – _Não é muito, mas é um lar_ – e sentiu o coração se encher de calor. Todo o abismo negro ao qual se entregara nos últimos três anos pareceu ligeiramente menor.

Mas muita coisa mudara. Três anos se passaram, e aquela não era mais sua família. Começou a pensar em alguma desculpa para ir embora quando Fleur apareceu com um sorriso. "Arry!", exclamou, alegre, e depositou um beijo em cada lado do seu rosto. William apareceu logo em seguida, segurando nos braços um bebê. "Oh, Arry, esta é Victoria. A prrimeira crriança da nova gerração da família!", acrescentou, dando pulinhos de excitação, enquanto William cumprimentava Harry com um aperto de mão e um leve rubor nas bochechas. "Já estão todos aqui, Harry!", ele comentou, efusivo. "Bem, com exceção de Percy e Audrey, que estão na Itália."

Ele forçou um sorriso e acenou com a cabeça, mas sentiu uma dor muito profunda ao constatar o quão deslocado se sentia ali dentro – muito embora tudo lhe fosse tão familiar. Forçou-se a manter o sorriso, enquanto William conversava alguma coisa com Fleur e Molly continuava ralhando com sua aparência raquítica. Harry correu os olhos pelo aposento, e deu uma olhada discreta no corredor. Gin não estava à vista. Perguntou-se se ela estaria ali. Perguntou-se se _ele_ estaria ali. Pensar nos dois juntos lhe casou uma forte ânsia. Harry respirou fundo, tentando descobrir se queria ou não reencontrá-la.

"Harry, meu rapaz!", bravejou a voz do Sr. Weasley, que apareceu na sala e se aproximou empertigado para lhe apertar a mão. Harry sorriu, sem deixar de notar o quanto ele parecia ter envelhecido. "Seja bem-vindo de volta! Acredite, Harry", ele começou, puxando-o pela manga da camiseta e abaixando ligeiramente o tom de voz, "estou feliz por você estar aqui. Molly não parava de reclamar com Hermione, dizendo que ela não tinha tentado o suficiente. Aqui entre nós, meu rapaz, eu prefiro _você_."

"Obrigado, Sr. Weasley.", disse Harry, seco, sentindo o sangue correr mais rápido dentro das veias. Teve vontade de dizer mais alguma coisa, mas não o fez. Não sabia o que estava sentindo, no momento. Muito menos conseguia prever o que faria ou diria quando finalmente visse Gin novamente. Tentou não pensar muito no assunto.

O Sr. Weasley sorriu, batendo em suas costas, e lhe ofereceu um copo com cerveja amanteigada, o qual Harry aceitou, educadamente. Sentiu um aperto nas entranhas.

Mal chegara, e já queria ir embora.

"Harry!"

Hermione pulou em seus braços, trazendo consigo novamente aquele cheiro fresco de shampoo. Harry sorriu, segurando a amiga pela cintura, mentalmente se perguntando o que diabos ele estava fazendo ali. Aquela não era a sua família – não mais. Não depois de toda a dor que Gin o trouxera. "Achei que você não viria.", ela declarou, num murmúrio tímido, envolvendo seu rosto com ambas as mãos. Harry sentiu um profundo carinho pela amiga naquele momento. "Vejo que se barbeou."

Ela o largou, com um sorriso, quando Ron apareceu na sala. Harry quase não o reconheceu. Ele estava alguns (consideráveis) quilos mais gordo, e mantinha uma barba curta, porém espessa. Parecia muito mais velho e muito mais cansado do que a última vez que o vira, mais ainda conservava nos olhos um brilho de alegria, e abriu um sorriso imenso antes de puxá-lo para um abraço curto e apertado. Harry se sentiu em casa ao vê-lo. Passava grande parte dos seus dias tentando não pensar em Gin, nem em Malfoy, porque doía demais – e a visão de seus dois melhores amigos fazia o peso da dor ficar menor, bem menor.

Olhou em volta, apreensivo. Não tinha a mínima ideia de como seria sua reação quando encontrasse Malfoy.

"Não se preocupe, Harry.", sussurrou Hermione, lendo seus pensamentos. "Ele não está aqui. Está viajando."

Harry relaxou os músculos e soltou a respiração que não percebera estar prendendo. Sorriu para Hermione, surpreso com o fato de que ela ainda conseguia ler seus pensamentos, como se nada tivesse mudado. Depois que Harry cumprimentou Charlie, George e Angelina, sentaram-se todos no sofá, exatamente como nos velhos tempos, e Harry acabou se rendendo a uma conversa alegre. Bebiam cerveja amanteigada e se lembravam das aventuras da época de Hogwarts. Muitos minutos se passaram – e nem sinal de Gin. Harry não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim, e não se atreveu a perguntar a ninguém pelo seu paradeiro.

"... e quando o salgueiro tentou nos matar?", dizia Ron, com uma risada estrondosa. "Harry, meu amigo, naquele dia eu pensei comigo mesmo: é isso, daqui eu não passo."

"Merecidamente, Sr. Ronald Weasley. Que ideia é essa de roubar o carro do seu pai e _voar_ até Hogwarts?", ralhou Hermione, com um sorriso leve no rosto.

"Oh, por favor. Eu aprendi minha lição.", ele respondeu, num tom divertido, e deu uns tapinhas na barriga. "Hoje eu prefiro um pouco mais de segurança. Nossos tempos de aventura já se foram, hein, Harry?"

"As aventuras de Ron agora são todas na cozinha.", provocou George, causando uma gargalhada geral. Ron lhe atirou uma almofada, muito embora também estivesse rindo.

Harry se calou com um sorriso, sentindo-se, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, genuinamente feliz. Ron depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios de Hermione, e depois se levantou, com o propósito de pegar mais algumas cervejas. Harry observou Hermione, que observava o marido. Ela corou de leve ao perceber os olhos de Harry sobre si.

"Fico feliz que esteja aqui.", declarou, com um sorriso doce. "Essa família não é a mesma sem você."

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas não o fez – seus olhos se voltaram para o topo da escada, onde Gin estava parada, imóvel, os cabelos molhados. Ela encarou Harry com uma expressão de assombro por alguns segundos, e logo em seguida abriu um sorriso e veio correndo em sua direção. Harry fez um esforço colossal para se levantar, ao invés de afundar na poltrona. Ela jogou os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, e o cheiro fresco de sabonete e shampoo invadiu suas narinas, embaralhando seu cérebro, e tudo voltou – a angústia, a mágoa, a saudade, o desejo. Ele demorou alguns momentos para retribuir o abraço. Sentia que seu coração estava prestes a sair pela boca. "Oh, Harry.", ela disse, soltando-se de seus braços com a mesma facilidade com que o abraçara. "Pensei que não viesse."

Sentiu o estômago se retorcendo dentro da barriga, lembrando-se de como havia ficado a situação dos dois, depois do seu último encontro, três anos atrás, na festa de noivado da ruiva com Malfoy. Ela parecia não se importar, porém, com as águas passadas, e mantinha um sorriso caloroso. Gin vestia um vestido todo branco, que contrastava com seus cabelos feitos de fogo, que ainda pingavam água. Harry sentiu-se desolado. Ela era _perfeita_. E ela não era sua.

_Talvez eu não devesse ter vindo_, pensou Harry, tentando encontrar palavras para dizer. Não conseguia pensar – muito menos entender como ela conseguia agir com tanta naturalidade. Mas não teve de se esforçar por muito tempo, pois a Sra. Weasley oportunamente chegou para anunciar o almoço. Os Weasley se encaminharam para os jardins, onde uma grande mesa havia sido montada. Harry não pôde deixar de reparar que a ausência de Malfoy não parecia incomodar ninguém. Não se atreveu a comentar nada, nem mesmo com Ron e Hermione, muito embora sua ausência fosse extremamente bem-vinda.

Após a refeição, Harry se pôs a observar os Weasley, sentindo despontar alguma raiva. Todos conversavam alegremente, riam e agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se ele não tivesse passado três anos enfurnado dentro de um apartamento, se enchendo de álcool e nicotina, para conseguir sobreviver sem _ela_. Sentiu a raiva aumentar – talvez ninguém se importasse realmente. Pensou em se levantar dali e ir embora, mas por algum motivo não encontrou coragem.

Seus olhos caíram em Gin. Ela não mudara muita coisa. Prendera os cabelos num coque frouxo, e os olhos brilhavam enquanto ela conversava. Ela se virou para olhá-lo, mas ele desviou o olhar, sentindo uma pontada de dor. Virou-se para Hermione.

"Algo simples, entende? Não prreciso de muita sofisticaçón.", declarava Fleur, com certa afetação, para uma Hermione com a testa franzida, como se quisesse deixar claro que estava prestando bastante atenção no que ela falava. Harry sufocou um sorrisinho. "Talvez algumas florres, uma decorraçón mais leve. Arry, o que acha?"

"O quê?", perguntou Harry, sobressaltado.

"Hermione vai me ajudar a fazer uma festa de aniversárrio parra Victoire.", explicou Fleur, com certa veemência, ao constatar que Harry não havia prestado atenção a uma palavra sequer da conversa.

"Acho uma ótima ideia.", respondeu, distraído. Sua atenção se voltou para Gin, que se levantara da mesa, e agora caminhava em direção à porta de entrada. "Com licença.", ele resmungou, antes de se levantar também e ir atrás dela, com a desculpa de ir fumar um cigarro.

Talvez ele ainda precisasse de alguma explicação. Alguma justificativa. Mesmo depois de três anos – a ferida ainda não cicatrizara. Sentia-se prestes a cair no abismo novamente, mas não recuou. Quando finalmente a alcançou, ela estava na cozinha, guardando algumas louças. "Gin.", ele disse, e ela deu um pulo para trás, sobressaltada.

"Harry...", sussurrou, esfregando o peito. "Não tinha visto você aí."

Ele não respondeu – não conseguia encontrar palavras. Sentiu-se um idiota. O que ele queria, afinal? Que ela fizesse algum discurso e pedisse perdão? Que ela largasse Malfoy e caísse novamente em seus braços? Ela ficou ali parada, olhando para ele, com a mão pousada na barriga, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Harry não conseguia identificar o que ela poderia estar pensando.

"Onde está seu marido?", perguntou, num tom cuidadosamente educado. Ela apertou os lábios.

"Draco foi passar o natal com Narcissa.", respondeu, num tom um pouco seco demais. "Como tem andado, Harry?"

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. Pensou em responder que sua vida estava um lixo. E que a culpa era dela. Que sentia a ausência dela todos os dias. Que mal enxergava razões para continuar vivendo. "Estou bem.", disse. "E como _você_ tem andado, Gin?"

"Bem,", ela começou, com a voz excitada. "tenho algo para anunciar hoje. Venha.", ela pediu, se encaminhando aos jardins. Harry a seguiu, confuso.

"Ei, todo mundo!", Gin gritou, batendo palmas. As conversas cessaram aos poucos, e logo todos estavam em silêncio, olhando para a ruiva, que agora sorria exultante. "Tenho uma notícia para vocês. Imagino que alguns vão gostar, outros nem tanto."

Algumas conversinhas surgiram na mesa. Harry se sentia tenso – o que era aquilo?

"Bom...", ela suspirou. "Não há motivos para fazer muito mistério."

As palavras que vieram a seguir fizeram o estômago de Harry se revirar com tanta força que ele teve que se segurar para não vomitar.

"Eu estou grávida."

-'-


	3. Sobre fins e começos

-'-

**SOBRE VILÕES E HERÓIS  
><strong>_Miss Bluebird_

-'-

**III**. Sobre fins e começos

"Pelo amor de Merlin, Harry, _seja sensato_!", exclamou Hermione, exasperada. Harry ignorou a amiga, completamente perdido em seu acesso de fúria. Sentia cada fibra do corpo cheia de ódio, cheia de dor. Havia aparatado para seu apartamento assim que ouvira aquela notícia, e Hermione, executando com perfeição seu papel de Hermione, foi atrás. Num rompante de fúria, agarrou uma das garrafas vazias do apartamento e a atirou contra a parede. Hermione soltou um grito, erguendo os braços para se proteger dos cacos. Ela o agarrou pelo braço, assustada, mas ele a repeliu com violência. "HARRY! _PARE_ COM ISSO!"

"PORRA!", ele berrou, agarrando outra garrafa. Atirou-a contra a parede também. Hermione ergueu a varinha, quando ele agarrou a terceira garrafa. Antes que ele pudesse atirá-la na parede, a garrafa estava nas mãos de Hermione, que agora apontava a varinha para ele.

Harry bufava de ódio. A visão de Hermione, os olhos arregalados cheios de medo e determinação, no entanto, fez com que ele se acalmasse um pouco. Deu alguns passos para trás e caiu sentado no sofá, afundando a cabeça entre as mãos. Não derramara uma única lágrima desde que Gin terminara com ele, porque prometera a si mesmo que não faria isso consigo mesmo – mas nesse momento as lágrimas vieram sem que ele pudesse se controlar. _Grávida_. Ela estava grávida. E o filho era de _Draco Malfoy_. Harry riu. Se alguém lhe dissesse cinco anos atrás que sua namorada hoje estaria grávida de Draco Malfoy, ele recomendaria à pessoa uma visitinha à Ala Hospitalar. Hermione se aproximou e segurou seu queixo com a mão. "Harry, o que você esperava?", ela perguntou, com a voz doce e os olhos cheios de pena.

Ela se sentou ao lado do amigo. Harry não estava exatamente raciocinando quando se permitiu cair no colo dela. A proximidade do corpo de Hermione, e a suavidade dos dedos dela que imediatamente, quase instintivamente, passaram a acariciar os fios muito negros dos seus cabelos, fez com que ele se acalmasse. Pôde enfim _pensar_. Pôde enfim chegar à dolorosa conclusão de que o fato era que Gin estava casada com outro homem e esperando um filho – ele soube, então, que a perdera para sempre, e há muito tempo. Talvez ela nunca tenha sido sua, para início de conversa. Essa percepção súbita lhe trouxe uma dor tão grande no peito que ele se viu extremamente grato por Hermione estar ali, e a envolveu com os braços.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Harry fechou os olhos, buscando alguma paz.

Acordou muitas horas depois, embolado no sofá com Hermione, quando a noite já caíra. Alguém batia na porta, insistentemente, o que fez Harry despertar do seu torpor. Ele se desenroscou de Hermione com muito cuidado e com certo constrangimento, tentando não acordá-la. Esforçou-se para não pensar muito no que acontecera, mas sentia de certa forma uma necessidade de racionalizar aquele momento, enquanto observava o rosto sereno da amiga. Afinal, ele precisava de apoio, e Hermione era a única que estava ali – então por que se sentia tão culpado? Não fizera nada de errado.

As batidas vieram novamente, com mais força. Ajeitou as roupas como pôde, e abriu a porta.

Era _ela_.

"Harry."

Hermione ergueu o corpo no sofá, esfregando os olhos. Parecia cansada, seus cabelos estavam levemente desgrenhados e sua roupa estava amarrotada. Olhou em volta, provavelmente sentindo a mesma coisa que Harry sentira há pouco, o que o fez ter vontade de abrir um sorriso. Gin franziu a testa ao ver sua situação. "Herm? O que você está fazendo aqui?", perguntou, e Hermione encolheu os ombros. "Ron esteve perguntando por você.", acrescentou, e Harry pensou ter notado certa frieza em sua voz.

_Ela está tentando juntar os pedaços de mim que você espalhou e mais nada_, pensou. Que direito ela tinha de fazer qualquer tipo de julgamento? Ao invés de dizer qualquer coisa, ele simplesmente abriu a porta, cedendo passagem à Gin. Ela passou por ele, e Harry sentiu o perfume que não sentia há tanto tempo – doce e cítrico, ao mesmo tempo. Como uma flor selvagem. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, e respirou fundo. Sentia-se estranhamente cansado, como se tivesse lutado com um trasgo ou qualquer coisa do gênero. O desespero já passara – restara um gosto estranho na boca e na alma. Não soube o que dizer. Gin esquadrinhou o apartamento com um olhar um pouco assustado. Talvez ela não soubesse a dimensão do abismo ao qual condenara o grande Escolhido. Harry sentiu uma ponta de desgosto quando ela se virou para ele, perplexa. "Harry, esse lugar está um lixo!"

Sentiu uma onda de raiva percorrer sua espinha.

"Oh, a faxineira não veio essa semana.", declarou, num tom irônico e mais ríspido do que pretendia, e Gin corou. Ela não tinha qualquer direito de dizer qualquer coisa sobre sua vida. Não depois de ter _se casado_ com o maldito Malfoy. Quis que ela fosse embora. Quis que ambas fossem embora, quis não pensar em merda nenhuma, não pensar em ruivas grávidas de inimigos nem em melhores amigas em seu sofá, para que pudesse se afundar novamente em vodca, desespero e nicotina. "O que está fazendo aqui, Gin?", perguntou com frieza, acendendo um cigarro e se escorando na parede, próximo à janela.

Gin não se moveu, encarando Harry com um olhar ligeiramente assustado. "Bom, eu vim ver se você estava bem.", ela gaguejou, diante da figura de Harry.

Ele soltou uma risadinha de escárnio pelo nariz. Sentia-se estranhamente vazio. "Estou bem.", declarou, tragando e soprando a fumaça para cima. "Acho que você pode ir embora agora, Gin. Seumarido deve estar preocupado com você."

"Harry...", ela começou, com a voz fraca. "Eu não sabia que-"

"Não se preocupe comigo.", ele a interrompeu. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. "Por favor, Gin. Vá embora."

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos, antes de se virar e sair pela porta. Hermione continuou ali parada, imóvel, encarando Harry que, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, apanhou uma garrafa pela metade e largou-se no sofá outra vez, apagando o cigarro no cinzeiro e acendendo outro. Quis mandá-la ir embora também, mas não encontrou coragem – limitou-se a beber em silêncio, ignorando Hermione completamente. Estava tão cansado, tão exausto, que acabou adormecendo ali mesmo, sob o olhar preocupado de sua melhor amiga.

-'-

Acordou com um cheiro delicioso, e levou alguns segundos para perceber que era de ovos com bacon. Ergueu o corpo e passeou a mão pelo lençol macio, perguntando-se como chegara até ali. Permitiu-se um sorrisinho enquanto esfregava os olhos. "Hermione.", murmurou, com a voz rouca. Sentiu o coração se aquecer. Ela parecia realmente disposta a puxá-lo de dentro do seu buraco negro. Talvez estivesse funcionando – sentia-se descansado. A ideia de Gin parecia distante, etérea, quase como um sonho ruim do qual ele acabava de acordar.

Levantou-se, para logo em seguida perceber o quarto impecavelmente limpo. A bagunça e a sujeira não estavam mais ali. E que cheiro era aquele? Lavanda? Sentindo uma gratidão muito grande por Hermione, foi até o banheiro e tomou uma ducha.

Quando pisou os pés na sala, muito embora já esperasse, não conseguiu acreditar no que via. Todas as garrafas haviam sumido, juntamente com as guimbas de cigarro e os restos de comida, as roupas não estavam mais lá, o piso e os móveis estavam limpos e não havia mais cacos de vidro no chão. Depois de três anos vivendo em meio a tanta decadência, quase não reconhecia o lugar.

"Harry?"

Ele seguiu a voz de Hermione até a cozinha, onde havia dois pratos postos na mesa, com ovos mexidos. Ela terminava de fritar os bacons, quando ele se aproximou e beijou seus cabelos com muito carinho. "O cheiro está bom.", disse, com um sorriso leve. Ela o encarou, alegre. "Você dormiu aqui?"

"Não.", ela respondeu, levemente constrangida, colocando bacon em ambos os pratos. "Ron esteve preocupado, então fui até A Toca. Quando voltei pra cá, você estava apagado.", ela acrescentou, com um leve tom de censura. Harry abriu um sorriso. Hermione realmente não mudara praticamente nada. Ainda era a mesma sabe-tudo mandona dos tempos de Hogwarts. "Harry, você precisa arrumar um emprego.", ela disse, com muita firmeza, como se tivesse se preparado bastante para dizer isso.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada, fazendo-a corar. "Hermione, não sei se você já percebeu esse fato, mas dinheiro é uma coisa que nunca vai me faltar."

Ela enrubesceu. "Não é por esse motivo.", resmungou, num misto de vergonha e irritação.

Harry revirou os olhos. "Não preciso de um emprego para esquecer sua cunhada, Hermione.", replicou, com a boca cheia de ovo. "Além do mais, não adiantaria."

Foi a vez de Hermione revirar os olhos. "O que vai fazer, então? Passar os dias inteiros aqui dentro desse apartamento, enchendo a cara de vodca e fumando até cuspir os pulmões fora?", inquiriu, ríspida, com um olhar irritado. Harry se permitiu mais uma risada.

"Bom, quando você coloca dessa forma, parece uma opção tentadora.", provocou, sorrindo para a amiga, que revirou os olhos mais uma vez, mas sorriu também.

"Pelo menos seu bom-humor está de volta."

Harry perguntou a si mesmo se aquela leveza toda era temporária. "Por que fez isso, Hermione?"

"Isso o quê?"

Harry ergueu os braços, indicando com as mãos toda a extensão do apartamento. Ela ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, antes de erguer os olhos para encará-lo. Harry não soube compreender o porquê de ter feito essa pergunta, pois já sabia a resposta – era óbvio, não? Eram amigos, e ela se importava com ele. Harry, no entanto, sentia-se estranho. "Por que eu me preocupo com você, Harry.", ela respondeu, simplesmente. Harry sentiu vontade de abraçá-la. "Porque é isso que amigos fazem."

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Como estão as panquecas?"

-'-


	4. Sobre uma briga e um beijo

-'-

**SOBRE VILÕES E HERÓIS  
><strong>_Miss Bluebird_

-'-

**IV**. Sobre uma briga e um beijo

Harry acendeu mais um cigarro. Era um hábito imbecil, mas ele não conseguia parar. Deixou escapar uma risada – hábitos imbecis são _justamente_ os que não se consegue largar. Talvez o cigarro não fosse seu pior hábito, pensou com tristeza. Talvez seu pior hábito fosse insistir em mentiras. Olhou para o céu por alguns momentos. Seu pensamento naturalmente se voltou à Gin. Lembrava-se do gosto dos lábios dela como se fosse ontem que ela tivesse lhe dado seu último beijo.

Não, realmente não era justo, ele concluiu, com um suspiro pesado.

E agora ela estava casada com Draco Malfoy, e em seu ventre crescia o filho dela com _ele_. Tragou mais uma vez, tentando sentir raiva. Mas já sentira muita raiva. Já quebrara coisas, rasgara roupas, já queimara fotografias e destruíra memórias. Agora, porém, sentia-se estranhamente calmo – e vazio. Hoje era o último dia do ano e Harry não queria começar o próximo pensando em bebês platinados cheios de sardas.

"Céus, Harry.", reclamou a voz de Hermione, sobressaltando Harry. "Quando você vai parar com isso?"

Ele abriu um sorriso de alívio. Hermione passara todas as tardes com Harry, nos últimos dias. Riam, conversavam, jogavam xadrez, bebiam cerveja amanteigada. Ela parecia resoluta, completamente disposta a tirar Harry Potter de dentro daquela névoa toda de desespero. Eles se divertiam, e estava funcionando. Harry se sentia revigorado, e assim que ela ia embora já começava a esperá-la novamente. Mas hoje tinha sido diferente. Harry esperara o dia inteiro, e ela não aparecera. Já começava a achar que ela não viria.

"Quando _você_ vai parar de aparatar bem no meio da minha sala?", retorquiu, divertido. Hermione revirou os olhos. Harry percebeu que ela estivera chorando. "Ei. O que foi?", perguntou, preocupado. De repente sentiu um desespero muito grande, porque Hermione não chora. Hermione _simplesmente_ não chora.

Ela encolheu os ombros, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. "Nada de mais. Eu e Ron discutimos."

"O quê? Por quê?"

"Não se preocupe com isso."

Harry a encarou. Ela tinha uma expressão desolada, por mais que tentasse disfarçar. "Não me venha com essa.", ralhou, se levantando. Aproximou-se da amiga, que se afastou alguns centímetros. Harry revirou os olhos e a alcançou, puxando-a para seus braços. Hermione agarrou sua camiseta com os dedos, mas não falou nada. "Qual o problema, Hermione?"

"Ron se irritou comigo por não ter... _Oh_, Harry, esqueça. Não é tão import-"

"_Hermione._"

"Nós brigamos por sua causa, Harry."

Ele a soltou imediatamente, como se tivesse tomado um choque.

"Ele disse que não estou ajudando você pelos motivos certos.", ela murmurou, encarando algum ponto distante do tapete. "Disse que algo mais está acontecendo."

_Algo mais_. Harry ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, encarando a figura de Hermione. As palavras pairaram em sua cabeça, ameaçadoras. _Algo mais_. Ela ainda encarava o chão. Sentiu-se um idiota. Ronald estava com ciúmes?_ Dele_? Como Ronald poderia estar com ciúmes dele? Ele nunca... De forma alguma... Sentiu uma pontada de decepção com o amigo, e mais ainda consigo mesmo. Será que se tornara alguém em quem Ronald não podia mais confiar?

Soltou uma risadinha de escárnio pelo nariz. Claro que Ronald estava com ciúmes. Ronald estava com ciúmes porque Ronald _sempre_ tivera ciúmes de sua amizade com Hermione. Ronald tinha ciúmes de qualquer coisa que se relacionasse a Hermione. E a Harry Potter. Mas onde ele estava agora? Por que _ele_ não estava ali?

Sentiu raiva. Ronald era um idiota. Um completo idiota, como sempre.

Levantou-se, resoluto, e foi até a sala. Quando voltou, tinha nas mãos uma garrafa de firewhisky cheia. Hermione lhe lançou um olhar de desaprovação. "Não vou beber isso.", resmungou, com firmeza.

"Hermione, hoje é o último dia do ano.", ele disse, pacientemente. "Minha ex-namorada está casada com outro cara e esperando um filho dele, e seu queridíssimo marido acabou de demonstrar que não confia em você.", acrescentou, observando Hermione fazer uma careta. "Acho que ambos precisamos _disso_."

Algumas horas depois, estavam ambos bêbados, jogados no sofá da sala, rindo de coisas idiotas.

Hermione tinha as bochechas levemente rosadas, e não falava coisa com coisa. Disse, em determinado momento, que as paredes do apartamento pareciam ser feitas de caramelo, e que precisava provar. Chegou até mesmo a se levantar, antes de Harry agarrá-la pela cintura, rindo descontroladamente e, antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse impedir ou pensar em qualquer coisa, eles se beijaram.

Talvez aquilo fosse o maior erro que Harry já cometera em toda sua vida, mas ele simplesmente não encontrou forças para parar – não _queria_ parar. Os lábios dela eram macios, a pele dela contra a sua era macia, os cabelos dela entre seus dedos eram macios e ele sentia o corpo inteiro eletrizado, como se estivesse ligado na tomada. Hermione se arrastou para o seu colo, empurrando-o contra o sofá, envolvendo-o com as pernas. Sentiu um arrepio violento no baixo ventre, à medida que o beijo ia se intensificando. Suas mãos agarraram os quadris dela com força.

Harry interrompeu o beijo quando os dedos ávidos de Hermione começaram a desabotoar sua camisa. Encararam-se por alguns segundos, antes que ela se levantasse, com uma expressão muito estranha no rosto.

"Vou embora.", ela disse, simplesmente, e desaparatou.

Harry ficou imóvel, sentado do sofá, o corpo inteiro ainda pulsando sob o efeito (muito nítido) do corpo de Hermione sobre o seu.

_Merda._

Ronald tinha razão.

-'-


	5. Sobre uma mentira e um aniversário

-'-

**SOBRE VILÕES E HERÓIS  
><strong>_Miss Bluebird_

-'-

**V**. Sobre uma mentira e um aniversário

A algazarra era geral. Havia balões coloridos por todos os lados, que estouravam quando alguém os tocava, explodindo em luzes coloridas. Victorie não poderia estar mais feliz, e sorria de alegria sempre que chegava mais um convidado segurando um presente. Harry a observava com um sorriso no rosto, num canto mais afastado da festa, enquanto fumava um cigarro – era uma menina muito alegre e nutria pelo "tio Harry" um carinho muito especial. Harry lhe comprara uma mini vassoura de presente, uma de ótima qualidade, que não fora muito barata, mas quem se importava? Ele tinha dinheiro, mais do que conseguiria gastar consigo mesmo em toda sua vida, e Victorie ficara tão feliz que fizera xixi nas calças, para o desespero de Fleur, que levou a filha para se trocar, não sem antes lançar um olhar irritado para Harry, que se limitou a dar uma gargalhada.

Ron, que parecia enlouquecido com a presença de tantas crianças, avistou Harry e ergueu o braço, com um sorriso de alívio. Harry sentiu um aperto estranho nas entranhas. Desde que beijara Hermione, os dois não haviam trocado nenhuma palavra sequer, e isso fora há quase duas semanas. Não tinha a mínima ideia do que ela estava pensando, _se é_ que estava pensando no assunto. Mas julgando pelo sorriso de Ron, ao se aproximar do amigo com dois copos de cerveja nas mãos, _ele_ não sabia, muito menos desconfiava de nada – como poderia? Não é todos os dias que sua esposa, futura mãe de seus filhos, beija seu melhor amigo depois de uma corriqueira briga conjugal.

Esperou ele dizer alguma coisa sobre a briga que levara Hermione ao seu apartamento, mas ele não demonstrou intenção de fazer isso. Provavelmente ele nem sabia que Harry sabia do motivo da sua briga com Hermione. Esforçou-se para não revirar os olhos. Era sempre assim. Desde Hogwarts. Ronald explodia com Hermione por algum motivo idiota, Hermione usava de toda sua frieza para castiga-lo e então ele voltava, com um cão arrependido, com o rabo entre as pernas. Quanta personalidade.

Só que dessa vez o motivo não era idiota – provavelmente. Sentiu arrependimento. Ronald era seu melhor amigo, sempre fora. E ele traíra seu melhor amigo, de uma forma muito vil. Mas fora apenas um beijo. E um beijo é apenas um beijo. _Não_, pensou, _um beijo nunca é apenas um beijo._

"Cara, eu não sei de onde esses pirralhos tiram tanta energia.", ele reclamou, rabugento, entregando um copo a Harry e bebendo dois grandes goles do seu. Harry forçou um sorriso. "Viu Hermione por aí?"

Harry sentiu um arrepio gelado lhe correr espinha acima. Ron franziu a testa. "A última vez que a vi, ela estava levando umas louças sujas para dentro.", gaguejou, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

"Você está bem, cara?", Ron perguntou, o encarando com aqueles dois olhos muito azuis.

"Acho que preciso tomar um ar."

"Nós estamos no jardim.", replicou Ron, confuso, mas Harry já caminhava para longe.

Não sabia lidar com aquela situação. Tentava pensar em outras coisas, coisas nas quais pensam homens normais, como Quadribol, política, a recente invasão de Gringotts, ou qualquer merda do gênero, mas o fato era que ele _não conseguia tirar Hermione da cabeça._ Ela vinha descaradamente evitando qualquer contato com ele – sempre que ele se aproximava demais ela inventava alguma desculpa e saía de perto. Harry já estava perdendo a paciência com as atitudes e com as olhadelas efusivas, quando ela finalmente se aproximou, com uma expressão mortificada.

"Precisamos conversar.", ela declarou, impassível. "Não agora!", acrescentou, quando ele se aprumou, e sumiu novamente no meio da multidão de crianças, deixando Harry ali, no meio do jardim, com o sangue correndo forte dentro das veias. Tentou se distrair com George, que resolvera demonstrar uma série de truques mágicos recém-chegados na Gemialidades Weasley, para a alegria das crianças, que assistiam tudo de boca aberta, mas foi inútil. Tentou dar uma volta pela festa, brincar com algumas crianças, comer alguns doces, mas tudo foi inútil. Tentou conversar qualquer coisa com o Sr. Weasley a respeito de não-sei-o-quê no Ministério, mas foi inútil.

Seu olhar caiu em Gin, que ria, leve, as bochechas coradas, provavelmente de alguma coisa idiota que Malfoy dissera. Ela usava um vestido solto, rosa, que esvoaçava delicado, preso em seu corpo apenas por um cinto quase imperceptível. Ela sentiu seu olhar e o retribuiu, com um sorriso discreto. Sentiu o tão conhecido embrulho violento no estômago e desviou o olhar, desgostoso. Virou o resto de sua bebida, cogitando se deveria ou não dar o fora dali. Nada ali lhe pertencia mais. _Ele próprio_ já não pertencia mais àquele lugar.

Numa última tentativa fracassada de disfarçar seu desespero, se afastou novamente da multidão, e acendeu mais um cigarro. Já tinha dado três tragadas quando Hermione apareceu, pálida. "Harry."

"Ei.", ele respondeu, numa tentativa de forçar naturalidade, apagando o cigarro na grama. "Ótima festa, Hermione."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Harry, precisamos conversar.", ela repetiu, aflita. "Sobre o beijo. Sobre o que significou o beijo."

Harry abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes diante dos olhos interrogativos de Hermione, antes de finalmente conseguir achar palavras para responder. "Não significou nada, Hermione, estávamos chapados e carentes, e só."

Ela soltou um suspiro de alívio, sem se dar conta da mentira descarada – Harry não fora capaz de tirá-la do pensamento desde aquela noite. "Ótimo! Isso é ótimo. Muito ótimo mesmo. Ah... Bom, aproveite a festa, então."

Ela desapareceu, e ele ficou novamente parado onde ela o deixara. Sentia o corpo vibrando de angústia.

_Precisava_ beijá-la novamente.

-'-


	6. Sobre resistência e desistência

-'-

**SOBRE VILÕES E HERÓIS  
><strong>_Miss Bluebird_

-'-

**VI**. Sobre resistência e desistência

Ronald se aproximou sorrateiro e agarrou Hermione pela cintura com força, sobressaltando-a, enquanto depositava beijos leves em seus ombros e pescoço. Ela se permitiu um suspiro, e fechou os olhos. Se respirasse fundo o suficiente, poderia sentir o cheiro da testosterona emanando da pele cheia de sardas do marido. _Adorava_ quando Ronald assumia o papel de homem-das-cavernas-viril-e-violento, e ele estava prestes a fazer isso.

A verdade é que eles não tinham absolutamente nada em comum. Opiniões, atitudes, coisas do dia-a-dia: nada. Eram duas entidades completamente distintas. Água e óleo. Antíteses. Mas nenhum dos dois poderia negar a energia sexual. Desde Hogwarts, sempre presente, sempre pulsando. Talvez as noites tórridas de sexo selvagem compensassem os dias de brigas colossais, desavenças estúpidas e discussões diversas sobre temas variados. Talvez não – Hermione não conseguia pensar direito no assunto enquanto ele passeava as mãos quentes em seus seios, por debaixo de sua camisola.

"_Oh_, Harry..."

Ronald interrompeu os beijos, e Hermione levou ambas as mãos à boca, horrorizada. Quando finalmente criou coragem para se virar, ele já tinha saído porta afora.

-'-

O barman se aproximou, com uma casualidade bem forçada, quando ele virou a sétima dose de uísque. Já sabia que ele ia mandá-lo ir embora dali, antes que Ronald começasse alguma confusão, o que ele na realidade tinha bastante intenção de fazer. Levantou-se irritado antes que o homem abrisse a boca, e jogou uma nota em cima do balcão. Tentava tirar da cabeça a imagem de Harry Potter comendo sua mulher em cima de algum lençol sujo de um motel qualquer, sem muito sucesso. Quantas vezes? Uma só? Duas, cinco? Cinco por semana? Soltou uma risada dolorida, e saiu para o frio da madrugada londrina.

Londres era uma cidade solitária. As ruas eram sempre frias demais, o clima era sempre úmido demais, e as pessoas não sabiam sorrir. Acordavam pela manhã, compravam seus jornais estúpidos, tomavam seus cafés estúpidos e seguiam com suas vidas estúpidas. As pessoas passavam pelo tempo como se o tempo não passasse, e ele não era diferente. A única coisa que era diferente em sua vida era _ela_. Ele acordava todos os dias e a beijava nos lábios, às vezes nos cabelos, quando ela estava de costas escovando os dentes ou realizando qualquer uma dessas atividades estúpidas que as pessoas realizam depois de acordar. Os lábios _dela_ eram sempre macios. Às vezes ela o puxava pelo pulso e beijava suas bochechas, seu pescoço, dizia algumas palavras doces, e Ronald se derretia em seus braços, toda vez. Como um adolescente cheio de hormônios. Hermione era incrível, e Ronald nunca merecera alguém como ela. Talvez ela finalmente tivesse percebido esse fato.

Harry Potter.

O Eleito. O Menino-que-sobreviveu. O cara que derrotou o bruxo mais poderoso de toda a história do mundo bruxo. O filho da puta era uma lenda, um herói épico, um ícone do mundo bruxo. O filho da puta estava em todos os livros de história. Harry Potter era um cara que merecia uma mulher como Hermione Granger. E Ronald era... Ronald.

_Seu melhor amigo._

Mas ele já sabia. Desde que Hermione o seguira na festa de natal. Desde que ela começara a ir ao apartamento _dele_ o tempo inteiro. "Ele precisa de ajuda.", ela dizia, mas Ronald _sabia_. Fechou os olhos, imaginando os gemidos de Hermione. O corpo de Harry empurrando o dela contra uma parede, as mãos de Harry agarrando os seios dela. Os lábios macios dela traçando caminhos de fogo pela pele do abdômen de Harry. Visualizou Harry Potter gozando dentro do corpo de sua mulher.

-'-

"Ron, _por favor_!", ela gritou. Ronald empurrou-a com força, jogando-a no chão, e rumou para as escadas. Hermione se levantou, com certa dificuldade, e foi atrás dele. "Por Merlin, Ron, _me escute_!"

Ele apanhou a varinha e apontou para a cara dela. Hermione estacou, os olhos arregalados e cheios de lágrimas. "Me deixe em paz.", ele anunciou, com a voz grave, antes de entrar para o quarto e fechar a porta.

-'-

"Você transou com ele?", ele perguntou, depois de muito tempo de silêncio. Já estavam deitados, e já passava da meia-noite. Hermione abriu os olhos e encarou a penumbra do teto do apartamento. Segurou um suspiro cansado. Como poderia explicar a Ronald algo que ela não compreendia? _Havia_ algo a ser explicado?

"Não.", respondeu, com a voz rouca. "Claro que não."

Mais silêncio. Hermione apertou os lábios, tentando não cair no choro. Ronald se levantou, resoluto, e acendeu a luz. Hermione ergueu o corpo na cama, esperando resignada a consequência do seu erro.

"Por quê você disse o nome dele?"

"Eu estava pensando nele, Ron. Estava preocupada, só iss-"

"Você estava pensando _nele_ enquanto _nós _estávamos transando?"

"Nós não estávamos transando.", ela retrucou, quase num sussurro.

"Hermione!", ele gritou, sobressaltando a esposa. Hermione fechou os olhos, e suspirou. Duas vezes.

"Sinto muito, Ron."

Silêncio. Aquele silêncio machucava. Queimava, doía, rasgava. Era um silêncio cheio de dor e cheio de dúvida. Hermione se perguntava o que viria a seguir. Tentava imaginar qual seria a reação de Ronald, quando ele finalmente absorvesse o acontecido. Ela se levantou, segurando o braço dolorido. Não tivera coragem de beber alguma poção, muito menos de fazer algum feitiço para melhorar o hematoma, ou a dor. "Como está seu braço?", ele perguntou, com brutalidade, se aproximando alguns passos. Hermione retesou o corpo, e se arrependeu de ter feito isso imediatamente. Ronald a encarou num misto de perplexidade e raiva. "Está com _medo_ de mim?"

"Não se preocupe com meu braço.", Hermione respondeu, em um sussurro.

"Não tive a intenção de machucá-la."

"Nem eu."

Mais silêncio. Mais dor.

"Você está apaixonada por ele?"

"O quê? Claro que não!"

"Então por que, Hermione? _Por quê_?", ele perguntou, com a voz subindo um tom. Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos, mas não caíram. Hermione sentia o próprio coração se despedaçando ao ver o marido em tal situação. _E a culpa é toda minha_, pensou, desolada.

"Já disse. Estava preocupada.", repetiu, com pouquíssima ou nenhuma resolução. "Com toda essa história da Ginny e do Malf-"

"Ora, poupe-me, Hermione.", ele retorquiu, com veemência. Encararam-se por alguns segundos, antes de Ronald vestir uma calça e um casaco. "Certo. Não quero mais falar disso."

"Ron, aonde você vai?"

Ele calçou os sapatos e apanhou a varinha em cima do criado mudo.

"Vou sair.", respondeu, sem olhar pra ela, e saiu para a penumbra do corredor. "E quero me separar de você."

-'-

"O que diabos aconteceu com o seu braço?", Harry perguntou, quando abriu a porta. "E por que diabos você está tocando a campainha?"

"Precisamos conversar", ela respondeu simplesmente, entrando sem ser convidada. Harry arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas, e fechou a porta atrás de si. Hermione estava _séria_, e ele começava a ficar preocupado. Quando Hermione ficava _séria_ – mais séria do que seu estado normal de seriedade absoluta – geralmente alguma coisa acontecia. Alguma coisa digna de preocupação. Talvez uma melhor descrição seria _alguma coisa digna de se vender todos os bens e fugir para ir morar nas montanhas_.

"Certo.", respondeu, sem muita convicção. Franziu a testa, e encarou a amiga, que desabou em lágrimas.

Harry arregalou os olhos e ficou imóvel. Sentiu o sangue congelar dentro das veias. Sentia o próprio cérebro se congelando. Hermione escondeu o rosto com as mãos, entre soluços desesperados.

"Ron pediu o divórcio.", ela anunciou, num tom mórbido. Harry sentiu os músculos e os ossos se derretendo até sobrar só a pele e um monte de nada. _Ronald e Hermione_. Inseparáveis. Até que ponto era responsável por tal tragédia?

"Hermio-", começou, aproximando-se dela.

"TIRE AS MAOS DE MIM!", ela gritou, histérica, empurrando Harry com muita força. Ele cambaleou, enquanto ela caía no chão aos prantos.

Harry observou-a chorando, sem esboçar reação. Seus soluços ecoavam no vazio do apartamento.

-'-


	7. Sobre causa e consequência

-'-

**SOBRE VILÕES E HERÓIS  
><strong>_Miss Bluebird_

-'-

**VII**. Sobre causa e consequência

Harry Potter.

O Menino-que-sobreviveu. O Eleito. O Escolhido. O Salvador. O Herói.

Tinha tantos títulos que mal sabia qual deles ainda se encaixava. Sabia perfeitamente bem, no entanto, que não era herói nenhum. Sim, matara Voldemort (e por consequência disso poupara muita gente de muito sofrimento, é claro), mas isso não era heroísmo. Voldemort o mataria se ele não houvesse matado Voldemort. Isso não fazia dele um herói. Fazia dele um sobrevivente.

Harry Potter, O Sobrevivente.

Era um ótimo título.

Soltou uma risada de escárnio, que ecoou pelo apartamento vazio. Então voltou ao seu cigarro. O sol já se punha quando um _pop_ fez ele se virar.

A visão de Hermione o fez tossir. Seu coração acelerou alguns compassos. Ele emagrecera alguns quilos desde a última vez que a vira, mas parecia saudável. Sua expressão, porém, era estranha. Apagou o cigarro e se levantou do sofá, pigarreando. "Vejo que velhos hábitos não desaparecem.", ele comentou, forçando naturalidade. Ela ergueu os olhos, dando uma olhadela no apartamento, que voltara a ter um estado deplorável, considerando-se que ela não voltara lá desde o último incidente.

"Gin está no hospital."

Ele sentiu o sangue gelar dentro das veias. "Harry, Malfoy está desaparecido.", ela acrescentou, apertando os lábios.

A primeira conclusão a que chegou foi que Malfoy fizera alguma coisa com Gin.

"Como ela está?", perguntou, jogando algumas almofadas para cima em busca de sua varinha. _O que aquele filho da puta fez com ela_? Sentia ódio se acumulando dentro do peito. Não deveria ter permitido aquela situação. Gin se casando com Malfoy? Um erro, um erro extremamente óbvio, um erro que ele deveria ter evitado. Que espécie de herói de merda não consegue salvar nem aqueles que ama?

"Se aquele miserável fez alguma coisa com ela... Se ele...", ameaçou, num tom de voz meio maníaco. _Vou matá-lo_, pensou consigo mesmo. Hermione apertava as mãos, ansiosa. "Onde diabos está a minha varinha...?"

Localizou-a debaixo dum casaco, no tapete. Hermione colocou a mão em seu peito, antes de saírem porta afora. "E Harry... Ela perdeu o bebê."

-'-

A entrada do St. Mungo's continuava na mesma loja de departamento abandonada. Hermione trocou algumas palavras com o manequim velho e entraram. Harry, sob protestos efusivos da recepcionista, foi direto pro elevador, e apertou o botão do quarto andar. Hermione lhe dissera, no caminho, que Gin fora torturada. E que ninguém tinha notícias de Malfoy, desde o ocorrido, na noite passada. Harry não sabia bem o que estava sentindo, além do desespero gigantesco para _vê-la_.

Mal saiu para o corredor e localizou a horda ruiva, parada mais a frente. O Sr. Weasley se virou em sua direção, e acenou com a mão. Ele estava bastante abatido.

Harry se aproximou e cumprimentou os Weasley – com exceção de Ron, que se afastou sem rodeios quando ele chegou. Sentiu certa mágoa, mas não pensou muito nisso. Só conseguia pensar _nela_. Visualizou-a cheia de cortes e de hematomas, com lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos e sangue escorrendo pelo rosto. Já estava com a mão na maçaneta quando a Sra. Weasley pousou a mão no seu ombro. "Ela não quer ver ninguém, Harry, querido." Harry hesitou, e sentiu uma pontada de raiva da mulher, mas obedeceu. Afinal, ela não queria ver ninguém ou não queria _vê-lo_? "Gin está descansando."

"Certo. O que aconteceu?"

"Tínhamos marcado com Ginny e Draco um jantar n'A Toca, e quando os dois não apareceram resolvemos ir atrás." respondeu Bill, com uma expressão muito séria. "Quando chegamos à casa deles, encontramos o lugar completamente revirado, e Ginny estava desmaiada. Não havia sinal de Malfoy, e não conseguimos falar com ele. E Ginny estava muito mal, ela se recusou a dizer qualquer coisa."

Foi a gota d'água. Harry atravessou a parede de Weasleys rumo à porta mas, repentinamente, Ron se colocou na sua frente. Harry sentiu o sangue ferver de raiva, mas se controlou. Ao invés disso, encarou o homem à sua frente, com uma expressão gélida. Seus dedos agarraram a varinha, mas não a tirou de dentro do bolso. "Saia da minha frente, Ronald."

"Ela não quer ver ninguém.", ele repetiu, com muita firmeza. Harry puxou a varinha e apontou ela para a cara do amigo, causando várias expressões e gemidos de surpresa por parte da família.

"_Saia da minha frente_." ele repetiu e, para sua surpresa, Ron obedeceu. Ele disse alguma coisa antes de Harry entrar, mas ele nem prestou atenção.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou até a cama, onde Gin dormia.

Não havia cortes, nem hematomas, mas ela estava muito pálida, e parecia extremamente exausta. Harry piscou algumas vezes e esfregou os olhos, limpando as lágrimas que mal percebera caindo. Pousou a mão sobre a mão dela, com cuidado.

"Vai ficar tudo bem.", sussurrou, mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

Gin se remexeu, e ele puxou a mão, num impulso. "Harry?"

"Ei. Está tudo bem."

"Draco..."

"Ele não está aqui, está tudo bem."

"Não...", ela gemeu, erguendo o corpo na cama. "Harry, você não entende, eles levaram o Draco."

-'-

"Você tem certeza?", inquiriu o Sr. Weasley. "Foram exatamente essas as palavras dela?"

Harry acenou com a cabeça, ligeiramente aborrecido. O Sr. Weasley sustou um suspiro e se sentou numa cadeira, do outro lado do corredor. A Sra. Weasley foi atrás do marido. George se aproximou de Harry. "Ela não deu nenhum detalhe, Harry? Não disse quem levou o Draco, nem para onde?"

"Não."

George ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas Harry desviou o olhar para Hermione, que chegava esbaforida, com dois crachás nas mãos. Ron se afastou mais ainda e entrou no elevador. Provavelmente não conversava com Hermione desde o divórcio. Segurou-se para não revirar os olhos. Sentia raiva. Não entendia muito bem o porquê, mas sentia muita raiva de Ron, e sua raiva por Malfoy aumentara ainda mais quando percebeu que não fora ele quem machucara Gin.

Hermione estendeu um crachá para Harry. "Eles me pediram pra avisar você que salvar o mundo bruxo não coloca ninguém acima da lei.", ela avisou, num tom misto de seriedade e diversão, tentando se mostrar impassível diante da fuga repentina de Ronald. Harry sentiu, novamente, um profundo carinho por Hermione, e abriu um sorriso discreto.

"Vou tentar me lembrar disso."

"E então, com ela está?", a morena perguntou, aflita, se aproximando do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley. Eles se abraçaram.

Harry desviou o olhar.

-'-

Descobriram o corpo de Draco Malfoy dois meses depois, num beco de um dos bairros periféricos de Londres. Segundo O Profeta, Malfoy fora torturado durante semanas, até finalmente ser assassinado. _O Ministério ainda conduz investigações, mas essa foi provavelmente uma obra de ex-Comensais sedentos por vingança pelo garoto que traiu a causa puro-sangue_, era o que dizia o jornal. Gin foi fotografada visitando o túmulo do marido, várias vezes, e o nome de Malfoy foi mencionado na primeira página durante bastante tempo. Harry não entrou em contato com Gin, nem com Hermione, nem com ninguém da família Weasley, e eles pareciam finalmente ter desistido de procurá-lo. Nem Hermione o procurava mais. No início sentiu uma dor muito grande, sentiu-se desolado e abandonado, mas depois a dor deu lugar ao vazio de sempre, e ele voltou ao seu cigarro.

Mais alguns meses se passaram, e Harry Potter envelhecia em silêncio, dentro da solidão do seu apartamento não tão decadente, apenas vazio. Num fim-de-tarde chuvoso de quarta-feira, porém, sua campainha tocou.

Era _ela_.

"Gin.", Harry murmurou, surpreso, se afastando para que ela entrasse. Ela parecia abatida, mas bem. Usava um vestido curto, preto, e os cabelos lhe caíam ombro abaixo. Abriu um sorriso fraco e entrou. Harry tentou não pensar no buraco que já começava a se abrir em seu estômago. A presença dela era tóxica. "Quer um chá, ou talvez uma cerveja amanteigada?"

"Que tal alguma coisa mais forte?"

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas não retrucou. Foi até a cozinha, e encheu duas taças de uísque, tentando imaginar por que diabos ela estaria ali. Talvez estivesse precisando conversar...? Encarou seu reflexo numa colher. Precisava fazer a barba, mas pelo menos tomara banho. Voltou até a sala, meio relutante, e entregou uma taça a ela.

"Obrigada."

Ele indicou o sofá, e ela se sentou. Ele fez o mesmo. "O que está fazendo aqui, Gin?", perguntou, subitamente, fazendo a ruiva encará-lo. Ela deu de ombros.

"Ninguém me deixa em paz. Céus, mamãe não para de me rodear. Acha que pretendo fazer alguma loucura, ou qualquer coisa do gênero."

"Você pretende?"

Ela riu. "Não que eu saiba. Mas nunca se sabe."

Harry acendeu um cigarro, tentando compreender o que aquelas palavras significavam. Ela esticou o corpo até ele e roubou o cigarro de suas mãos. Harry observou-a tragar algumas vezes, com um olhar divertido. "Sabe há quanto tempo não encosto os lábios num cigarro?", ela perguntou, pensativa, rodando o mesmo nos dedos.

"Desde sua festa de noivado?"

"Desde minha festa de noivado.", ela repetiu, com uma risadinha de escárnio. Foi nesse momento que Harry viu o quão opacos estavam seus olhos. "Draco não gostava de cigarros.", ela fez uma breve pausa, antes de voltar a fumar. "Bom, eu também não gostava de cigarros. Fumava para parecer sexy."

Ela tragou uma última vez, antes de apagar o cigarro no cinzeiro. Entreolharam-se por alguns segundos, antes de explodirem em gargalhadas.

"Não acho que você precise de cigarros para parecer sexy.", ele provocou, se levantando. Apanhou as duas taças e voltou com as mesmas cheias. Gin se levantou também, e bebeu o conteúdo de sua taça de um gole só, antes de se jogar nos braços de Harry num beijo desesperado, que ele retribuiu sem pestanejar.

-'-


	8. Sobre existência e inexistência

_Já vou pedir desculpas antes do capítulo começar. Não me odeiem, por favor, com licença, obrigada._

.

**SOBRE VILÕES E HEROIS****  
><strong>_Miss BlueBird_

.

**VIII**. Sobre existência e inexistência

.

Harry Potter esfregou os olhos para que eles se acostumassem com a luz. Buscou o corpo de Gin com o braço, mas encontrou apenas os cobertores. Ela já fora embora, é claro que ela já fora embora, por que haveria de ficar ali? Fungou e esfregou os olhos mais uma vez. Lampejos de lembranças corriam pelo seu sangue, esquentando seu corpo, sua mente, sua alma. Riu sozinho, durante alguns segundos. O cheiro dela estava em tudo. Agarrou o travesseiro, aninhou-se nos cobertores. Sentia-se um merda, mas não conseguia parar de sorrir. Ela seria sua novamente. Gin seria _sua_.

Deliciado com essa perspectiva, ele se esticou preguiçosamente, e se levantou, sentindo que nada, absolutamente nada daria errado em sua vida, a partir desse momento. Gin tinha esse poder. Controlar suas emoções, suas vontades, seu estado de espírito. Ele a reconquistaria, arrumaria um bom emprego no Ministério, daria um jeito de recuperar a amizade de Hermione e fazer com que Ron o perdoasse... Reconstruiria sua vida, tijolo por tijolo, se fosse preciso. Com _ela_. Era ela... Sempre fora, desde sempre e para sempre, a mulher dos seus sonhos, a menina dos seus olhos, o sabor que coloria sua vida. Pensou em Malfoy, e riu de si mesmo por ter acreditado que alguém como Malfoy seria capaz de separá-lo _dela_. Agora ele não estava ali, e o caminho estava livre para Harry.

_Ninguém_ seria capaz de separá-los. Estava escrito nas estrelas. Riu sozinho, mais uma vez. A ideia de um caminho predestinado começava a soar meio engraçada, e começava a fazer sentido. Eles estavam predestinados. Harry Potter e Ginevra Weasley. O casal do século, quem poderia contestar?

Um estampido vindo da sala o sobressaltou. Revirou os olhos, com um sorriso – com certeza era Hermione. Quem mais aparataria no meio da sua sala de estar? Por mais que esse hábito de Hermione tendesse a irritá-lo, hoje ele achou extremamente divertido. Pensou em contar a ela. Tudo. Seus planos, suas perspectivas, compartilhar com Hermione a felicidade imensa que estava sentindo no momento. Teve certeza de que a amiga o entenderia... O toda a dor, todo o sofrimento, todos os erros ficariam para trás... Perdidos em algum ponto do passado. Apanhou a calça e a vestiu, e ia vestir uma camiseta quando um grito muito estridente cortou o silêncio. Com o coração aos pulos, ele correu para a sala.

A primeira coisa que viu foi Hermione, muito pálida, as mãos tampando a boca com uma expressão de puro pavor. Seus olhos arregalados estavam fixos em alguma coisa no chão. Harry seguiu seu olhar...

Seu estômago despencou.

Era _ela_. Branca feito cera, deitada no carpete num ângulo meio esquisito, os olhos esbugalhados e os lábios entreabertos. Visivelmente morta. Harry não registrou imediatamente o que estava vendo – alguns segundos depois, então, sentiu um solavanco violento dentro do peito o e se jogou por cima do corpo da ruiva, apanhando a varinha e empurrando Hermione para ela sair do caminho. – ENERVATE! – urrou, desesperado, apontando a varinha para o corpo, uma dor muito profunda arreganhando suas entranhas. – FINITE INCANTATEM! ENERVATE! _ENERVATE_! NÃO! GIN! GIN, ACORDE!

Ele sacudiu o corpo dela com muita força, gritando desesperadamente, mas ela não reagiu. Sua pele estava muito gelada.

Num rompante de dor, Harry percebeu que não conseguia mais olhar para ela. Bateu os olhos num pedaço de pergaminho dobrado, ao lado do corpo. Apanhou-o, com os dedos muito trêmulos, o coração prestes a sair pela boca.

_Harry, sinto muito.__  
><em>_Vim até aqui porque pensei que pudesse preencher novamente o vazio em meu coração.__  
><em>_Mas descobri que não sei mais viver sem o Draco.__  
><em>_Sei que usei você, e me arrependo de ter feito isso.__  
><em>_Mas eu precisava saber. Perdoe-me, Harry...__  
><em>_Eu amo você, não pense que não – só não amo o suficiente.__  
><em>_Diga adeus à mamãe, papai e aos meus irmãos por mim._

Harry largou o bilhete no chão. Sentiu alguma coisa se apagando de vez dentro de si.

.

Anoitecia.

Harry perdeu a noção das horas. Estava parado há tanto tempo no mesmo lugar e na mesma posição que seu corpo inteiro doía, seus músculos reclamavam. Seus pensamentos estavam enevoados, confusos, cheios de angústia e desespero. Não sabia o que fazer. Sentia raiva, sentia medo, sentia-se injustiçado. No momento, tudo parecia muito imóvel. Teve medo de se mexer. Se ele se mexesse o peso da realidade do que estava acontecendo cairia finalmente sobre seus ombros, e ele afundaria no chão, até chegar ao inferno...

"Harry, beba isso", disse Hermione, com pouca firmeza, puxando o amigo pelo ombro. Harry se soltou com um arranco, e voltou subitamente a agarrar o corpo gelado e sem vida de Gin. Não podia deixá-la. Alguém tentaria levá-la dali, para longe dele, e ele _não podia deixar_. Hermione chorava baixinho. "H-Harry, por favor... Por favor, beba isso..."

Ela forçou um líquido gelado em sua boca. Harry não teve forças para impedi-la. O líquido lhe escorreu garganta abaixo, trazendo consigo uma calma imensa, e uma leve sensação de sonolência. Hermione puxou seus braços e o levou para longe de Gin. Sentou-o no sofá, e ali mesmo ele adormeceu.

.

Havia tanta gente no jardim d'A Toca que Harry, por um milésimo de segundo, pensou em ir embora. No entanto, respirou muito fundo duas vezes, tentando não pensar. Hermione lhe deixara mais um cálice de poção calmante, então não era tão difícil. Aproximou-se da multidão. Reconheceu muitas pessoas, dos tempos da escola e das fotografias de família que Gin lhe mostrara, há o que parecia a Harry muitas eras. Algumas delas choravam discretamente, outras pareciam entristecidas, outras conversavam num tom de voz baixo e respeitoso. Concentrou-se no zumbido estranho em seus ouvidos, e na leve sensação de estar flutuando dez centímetros acima do chão, para não precisar se concentrar em mais nada.

Sentiu um puxão violento no estômago quando avistou o caixão, e parou, de supetão, percebendo que não tinha coragem de se aproximar mais. A Sra. Weasley não estava à vista. O Sr. Weasley estava sentado numa cadeira ao lado do caixão, uma mão pousada sobre o mesmo, os olhos muito opacos. Seus filhos estavam ao seu redor, todos com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e expressões cheias de dor. Avistou Hermione, num canto afastado, conversando com Ronald. Não pôde ver com tanta clareza por causa da distância, mas os olhos dele estavam bem vermelhos e ele parecia profundamente infeliz.

Harry se sentiu, repentinamente, muito só. Gin estava morta e, assim como ela, ele não sabia se queira continuar vivendo.

Ron virou o rosto e o avistou. Com uma expressão que não soube identificar, ele disse mais alguma coisa a Hermione e se encaminhou para Harry.

"Meus pêsames", disse, cuidadosamente, quando ele finalmente chegou.

Ron, sem aviso e para a completa surpresa de Harry, o abraçou. Um segundo depois, Harry sentiu um arroubo de tristeza que o fez abraçar Ron de volta com muito vigor. As lágrimas vieram violentas e Harry não pôde segurá-las. Chorou por alguns minutos, nos braços do seu melhor amigo, até que finalmente se acalmou. Separaram-se, e Harry evitou o olhar de Ron.

"Sinto muito, cara", Ron disse, e Harry finalmente ergueu os olhos. Ele o encarava com um olhar misto de pena, dor e mágoa. "Sei o quanto você amava a minha irmã."

"Escuta, Ron", disse Harry, repentinamente sentindo uma necessidade muito grande de se desculpar. "Eu... Sobr-"

"Esquece", Ron cortou, com certa frieza. Depois acrescentou em tom mais brando. "Águas passadas. A morte de...", ele engoliu em seco. "Bom, digamos que mudaram algumas das minhas perspectivas..."

Harry não perguntou. O efeito da poção de Hermione já passava e ele começava a sentir aquele velho abismo se aproximando mais uma vez. Cogitava ir embora e encher a cara de vodca até não conseguir mais pensar, quando Hermione finalmente se aproximou. Ron amarrou a cara de leve, mas não disse nada. Harry se perguntou se Hermione o obrigara a vir até ele. Repentinamente sentiu muita vergonha de ter chorado.

"Bom, vou deixar você contar a Harry a novidade, Herm", Ron disse, carinhosamente, tocando o cabelo dela de leve, antes de se afastar. Harry franziu o cenho para a amiga, com um aperto de raiva repentina no estômago. Quis socar Ron. Ao invés disso, enfiou ambas as mãos no bolso, tentando colocar no rosto uma expressão neutra.

"Ele resolveu dar uma nova chance ao nosso casamento", ela explicou, muito depressa, observando a reação de Harry, que tentou manter o rosto impassível.

"Certo", respondeu, observando com certa frieza Ron que se aproximara da família e agora conversava com George. "Fico feliz por vocês."

Mas Harry percebeu que não estava nem um pouco feliz. Gin estava morta. Ela se matara, arrancara sua própria vida e junto com ela levara todas as esperanças de Harry. Desejou que o casamento de Ron e Hermione não desse certo, e que os dois fossem profundamente infelizes. Logo em seguida sentiu tamanho nojo de si mesmo que seu estômago embrulhou.

"Você está bem, Harry?", questionou Hermione, com ar preocupado. "Está meio... pálido."

"Não, Hermione, eu não estou bem", retrucou, ríspido. A expressão de Hermione passou de preocupação para mágoa. Harry se arrependeu imediatamente, mas não pediu desculpas. "Ela está morta", anunciou, sentindo o coração torcer dentro do peito. A constatação de que nunca mais veria o olhar cálido, ou o sorriso enviesado de Gin o atingiu com muita força. "Ela está... Está..."

As lágrimas vieram mais uma vez. Harry usou tudo o que restava de seu autocontrole para evitar que elas caíssem. Hermione se aproximou de mansinho e segurou sua mão. "Está tudo bem, Harry."

Parado ali, os olhos embotados de lágrimas e dor, encarando Hermione com seus olhos doces e seu toque macio, Harry se conseguiu se sentir um pouquinho melhor. Soltou-a repentinamente, como se tivesse tomado um choque elétrico, ao pensar em Gin novamente.

"Onde está a Sra. Weasley?", perguntou, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão. Apanhou um cigarro, enquanto Hermione suspirava.

"Precisei fazer uma poção bem forte para ela", anunciou, pesarosa. "Está no quarto, dormindo. O Sr. Weasley também está desolado. Não conversa muito, diz coisas meio desconexas, e parece que não consegue aceitar que ela se...", Hermione se calou, encarando Harry e mordendo o lábio. Harry desviou o olhar. Sentiu raiva, outra vez, e desejou que Hermione fosse embora. No segundo seguinte, desejou ir embora e que Hermione fosse com ele. Ela conseguia acalmá-lo. Fazê-lo enxergar algum pontinho de luz em meio à escuridão completa que o rodeava no momento...

Por que sua vida tinha que ser tão marcada por tantas desgraças?

Sacudiu a cabeça, irritado. Não conseguia controlar mais seus pensamentos, suas emoções. Sentia-se instável. "Que merda", murmurou, antes de apagar o cigarro na grama.

E então, sem quaisquer explicações, aparatou.

.

_I'm sorry. De verdade._


	9. Sobre as coisas que poderiam ter sido

_Já vou pedir desculpas antes do capítulo começar. Não me odeiem, por favor, com licença, obrigada._

_(mas eu avisei que o final não seria feliz)._

.

**SOBRE VILÕES E HEROIS****  
><strong>_Miss BlueBird_

.

**IX**. Sobre todas as coisas que poderiam ter sido

.

Coçou a barba por fazer. Suspirou mais algumas vezes, e tossiu pra limpar a garganta que arranhava com muita frequência agora. Bebeu a última xícara de café da garrafa e reclamou mentalmente por ter de fazer mais. Concluiu que preferia não se levantar. Talvez o café não valesse seu esforço. O cigarro recém-apagado no cinzeiro ainda fumegava. Harry pousou a cabeça nas mãos buscando algum alívio, mas sabia que o alívio não viria. Ele nunca vinha.

Estava velho e sozinho com o cheiro do mar, e o alívio nunca vinha.

.

_Há uma coisa que as pessoas dizem quando alguém morre. Elas o dizem com muita eficiência, com a dose certa de empatia, com expressões milimetricamente consternadas; elas o dizem para os familiares, para os amigos mais próximos, para os amantes. Dizem: sinto muito por sua perda; meus sentimentos; meus pêsames. Não importa a variação, são todas frases frias e vazias. Não conseguem disfarçar o que acontece de verdade – as pessoas se empatizam sem sentir elas mesmas a devastação da coisa toda. Elas se protegem da dor, daquela dor profunda e negra que nos faz afundar. Aquele tipo de dor que pode nos comer vivos. Elas não podem se aproximar demais... Então dizem: sinto muito por sua perda, e esperam inocentemente que isso ofereça alguma coisa. Algum suporte, alguma paz, alguma conclusão... ¹_

Quando Harry Potter finalmente compreendeu, quando a totalidade da situação finalmente se embrenhou em seus sentidos, ele soube: ninguém seria capaz de tirar a sua dor. Ninguém seria capaz de fazê-la ficar menor, ou menos potente. Ninguém seria capaz de costurar de volta os pedaços rasgados de sua alma já tão embotada e calejada. E essa constatação era inevitável: ele estava completamente só.

.

- Vem comigo.

Chovia. A água batia na janela com muita força, e vez ou outra um lampejo cortava o céu. Ele estava completamente encharcado, e Hermione parecia bastante incomodada com isso. Convidou-o para entrar, mas Harry balançou a cabeça, e repetiu o convite.

- Ir aonde, Harry? Do que está falando? – ela fechou a porta atrás de si, nervosa. Harry escutou alguns ruídos lá dentro. – Por que está molhado desse jeito...?

- Eu vou embora. – Harry anunciou, a voz gelada. – Quero que você venha comigo.

- Harry, eu não posso fazer isso! – Hermione arregalou os olhos assustada, visivelmente fora de si. – E-eu tenho... O Ron, e...

Harry fechou os olhos por dois segundos, antes de abri-los novamente para anunciar num tom de voz muito calmo e muito calculado:

- Você e Ronald é uma chama que já se apagou há muito tempo, Hermione. – ele apanhou as mãos dela entre as suas. – _Vem comigo._

Hermione puxou as mãos com violência.

- Não. – enfática. Harry sentiu alguma coisa morrer dentro de si. – Não, eu não posso fazer isso.

- Ótimo. Eu vou sozinho.

E foi-se embora.

.

A mala já estava pronta, quando a campainha tocou. Harry abriu a porta e não se surpreendeu ao ver Hermione parada no batente, com os dois olhos muito vermelhos. Parecia ter chorado muito em muito pouco tempo. - Que merda, Harry! – ela exclamou, entrando no apartamento.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Herm?

- Eu vou. Eu vou com você.

Harry envolveu o rosto dela com as mãos geladas. Hermione estremeceu. Beijou-a com muita paixão, durante alguns minutos. Sentia o coração dela batendo contra seu próprio peito. – Me encontre amanhã, na praça aqui de frente. De manhã. – anunciou, sentindo as lágrimas que escorriam no rosto dela se misturarem com seus dedos.

– Eu estarei lá. – ela soluçou, e colocou as próprias mãos por cima das dele. Beijou-o mais uma vez. Harry sentiu o gosto salgado das lágrimas dela. – Eu estarei lá.

.

Observou de longe Hermione imóvel, sentada num dos bancos da grande praça, esperando. A manhã virou tarde que virou noite, e Hermione esperou. Quando o relógio bateu meia-noite, Hermione Granger se levantou, e Harry Potter nunca mais a viu.

.

Coçou a barba por fazer. Suspirou mais algumas vezes, e tossiu pra limpar a consciência que doía com muita frequência agora. Bebeu a última xícara de café da garrafa e reclamou mentalmente por _ela_ não estar ali. Concluiu que preferia não se levantar. Talvez nada mais valesse seu esforço. O cigarro recém-apagado no cinzeiro ainda fumegava. Esboçou um sorriso dolorido quando a imagem dela veio em sua cabeça, ralhando com ele pelos hábitos vis. Harry pousou a cabeça nas mãos buscando alguma esperança, mas sabia bem que ela não viria. Não mais. Não depois de tudo.

Estava velho e sozinho com sua própria covardia, e Hermione era agora o sopro doce de um alívio distante.

.

_Isso é tudo, pessoal. :)_

_¹ Monólogo modificado da April de Grey's Anatomy, no 11º episódio da 11ª temporada._


End file.
